Kyo Nijimura
|-|Kyo Nijimura= |-|Born This Way= Summary Kyo Nijimura is a minor character of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Part VIII JoJolion. She is the maid of the Higashikata family and the sister of Yoshikage Kira. She originally planned to learned more about the Higashikata family until she had a small quarrel with Josuke Higashikata and explained to him that he is a fusion of Josefumi and Kira. She has since been a minor character only making a small handful of appearances. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Varies with Born This Way, possibly High 8-C Name: Kyo Nijimura Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VIII: JoJolion) Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human, Stand User, Maid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of her Stand). Born This Way has: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Snow Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Limited Teleportation, Invisibility, Non-Corporeality (A Stand can only be seen and affected by other Stands), and Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) Attack Potency: Human level, Varies with Born This Way (Its snow becomes stronger with each of its appearances), possibly Large Building level (Able to overpower Soft & Wet on numerous occasions) Speed: Average Human with Massively FTL reactions, Athletic Human with Born This Way (Able to keep up with Josuke, but generally doesn't move quickly) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Unknown with Born This Way Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with Born This Way (Never physically attacked) Durability: Large Building level (Able to survive 3 punches from Soft & Wet), at least Large Building level with Born This Way (Uneffected from most of Soft & Wet's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with Born This Way Standard Equipment: Born This Way, A pen Intelligence: Above Average, Kyo originally infiltrated the Higashikata household and understands how things such as the Wall Eyes operate while also quickly being able to understand how Josuke came to be. Weaknesses: Average human weaknesses. Born This Way can only activate when the opponent opens something, but things such as opening one's eyes don't count. Born This Way's snow and ice start very weak and get stronger through each of its appearances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Born This Way:' Born This Way is a Stand that mainly looks like a humanoid rider and a motorcycle. The rider looks heavily like an armored motorcyclist. **'Summon Through Opening:' Whenever someone targetted by Kyo "opens" something (not including things such as one's mouth, eyes, etc), Born This Way will be summoned and appear in close proximity to its target. This includes things like doors, but also more obscure things like books or pen caps. **'Freezing Wind:' Whenever Born This Way appears, it conjures powerful and cold gusts of wind. The wind being powerful enough to overpower people, freeze them and objects entirely, and heavily displace objects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users